That was Yesterday
by Angel Electrico
Summary: Haruka se ha ido para siempre y Makoto no puede dejar ir el pasado, pero la vida debe continuar.


_Disclaimer:_ Free! Iwatobi Swim Club y Free! Eternal Summer pertenecen a Kyoto Animation, éste trabajo se ha hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

N/A: Ya llevaba algunas semanas pensando en el planteamiento de este one shot, desde que vi el capítulo de las Competencias Preliminares, donde Makoto quiso competir junto a Haruka en el estilo libre y se da a entender que el primero siente que se ha quedado atrás y que ya no podrá seguir a su amigo.

Estuve platicando con unas amigas en Facebook sobre dicho capítulo y llegué a una conclusión: Makoto es sumamente dependiente de Haruka, aunque parezca lo contrario. Es decir, Makoto se ha dado valor como persona y como nadador a través de Haru; al estar separados se podría pensar que el pelinegro queda desvalido, porque ya no hay nadie que hable por él, ni le adivine el pensamiento o sepa leer su comportamiento, aun así considero que Haruka puede estar perfectamente bien sin su amigo, pero Makoto es otra historia, y de eso precisamente tratará este fic.

El título del fanfic está basado en un tema de mi banda favorita, que es Foreigner, es un grupo de rock clásico que de seguro a alguna le podría sonar porque tal vez le guste a sus papás o tíos. Aunque voy a incluir la letra traducida, esto no será un songfic, pero quiero compartirla porque ha sido muy significativa en diferentes momentos de mi vida personal y creo que se aplica perfectamente a lo que quiero transmitir.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Haruka decidió por fin que iba a hacer con su vida y ahora vivía con Rin en Australia, donde ambos entrenaban para ser atletas de alto nivel.<p>

Aunque sus amigos se sentían tristes por su partida, todos coincidían en que el pelinegro había tomado la mejor decisión en cuanto a su futuro, su talento no debía ser desperdiciado y se sentían muy orgullosos de él, o al menos eso era lo que se repetía todas las noches Makoto, cuando intentaba conciliar el sueño.

El chico estaba pasando por el verano más amargo de su vida, no importaba a donde fuera o con quien estuviera, todo le recordaba a Haru: la escuela, el club de Natación, la playa, la escalinata, incluso aquél gato blanco con el que solia jugar, absolutamente todo le recordaba a su amigo. Ya ni siquiera podía pasar por la casa de los Nanase, se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

Aquella noche en el festival, cuando comenzaban los fuegos artificiales y el pelinegro le informaba que se iba del pueblo, Makoto quiso ser egoísta por primera vez en su vida y le suplicó que no se fuera, porque lo amaba y lo necesitaba, a lo que Haru sólo le murmuró un "lo siento" y se alejó de él.

Tachibana se sentía miserable, sintió que nada de lo que había hecho importaba, que él mismo no era lo suficientemente bueno para que Haruka encontrara un motivo para quedarse. Le había entregado todo su amor, esperando ser correspondido, pero cuando no fue así, su mundo se derrumbó. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas de un futuro con Haruka se destruyeron.

Se sentía muy deprimido, pero como siempre pretendía ocultar sus sentimientos a través de una sonrisa forzada; también se sentía culpable, porque ahora odiaba a Rin sin motivo alguno. Sabía que estaba siendo un egoísta, pero no lo podía evitar, ya que Haruka ni siquiera le había llamado y consideraba que era por causa del pelirrojo.

Cierto día sonó su celular, y al ver la clave extranjera su corazón dio un vuelco, se trataba de Haru, y contestó de inmediato. El chico de ojos azules fue breve, le preguntó por su familia y por sus amigos y le comentó que se encontraba bien, pero que tenía poco tiempo libre debido a los entrenamientos, pero que haría lo posible por llamar más seguido, en eso se alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Matsuoka apresurándolo y el pelinegro terminó la llamada obedientemente. Makoto ni siquiera alcanzó a decirle cuanto lo extrañaba.

Nagisa solía decir en broma que lo más seguro era que Haruka estaba totalmente extraviado sin la compañía de Makoto, porque ya no habría nadie que hablara por él o que supiera interpretar sus silencios o comprender sus necesidades, el castaño solo atinaba a forzar otra sonrisa, lo que nadie comprendía era que el que estaba verdaderamente perdido sin Nanase era él.

Porque por muchos años le fue totalmente devoto a Haru, ni siquiera importaban sus necesidades ni sus deseos, siempre estaba disponible para él. Vivía a través de él y se daba valor a sí mismo al serle útil a su amigo, al ayudarle a abrirse al mundo y se sentía importante porque pensaba que era el único en comprenderlo.

Haruka tenía un talento tremendo, y Makoto nunca lo dejó de apoyar, él sabía que su amigo estaba destinado a grandes cosas, y haría lo posible por acompañarlo en su camino. Por eso siempre daba lo mejor de sí mismo en las competencias, tal vez no era tan bueno como Rin, pero el puro hecho de nadar a su lado lo hacía sentir satisfecho.

Decidió probarse a si mismo compitiendo en el estilo libre en las Eliminatorias Preliminares, pero fracasó estrepitosamente, se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento que tanto temía, en el que ya no podría acompañar al chico que amaba en su camino. Sintió que Haru se le escapaba como agua entre las manos y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, la frustración y la desesperanza se apoderaron de él.

Y así duró un tiempo, ensimismado en la autocompasión, había puesto su vida en pausa porque no podía afrontar su dolor, pero ya era tiempo de continuar.

Una noche ya no pudo contenerse más y decidió desahogarse y llorar todo lo que no había llorado, ya estaba cansado de engañarse a si mismo intentando hacerse el fuerte, el nunca creyó que las lágrimas fueran sinónimo de debilidad pero no quería preocupar a sus padres y decidió esperar a quedarse solo en la casa.

Decidió empezar con el proceso del perdón y del olvido, si quería seguir adelante con su vida debía liberarse de todas las cargas que traía consigo. Le pidió perdón a Rin, por odiarlo sin motivo y también a Haru, por intentar retenerlo a la fuerza.

Se pidió perdón, por darle la prioridad a otros y olvidarse de sí mismo, de sus necesidades, de sus objetivos y de su propia felicidad, se dio cuenta de que no había nada malo en ser un poco egoísta. De ahora en adelante se daría la importancia necesaria, saldría adelante para él, nadaría para él y lucharía por su bienestar.

A la mañana siguiente se sintió un poco mas aliviado, aunque el dolor apenas había menguado él sabía que poco a poco desaparecería esa opresión que sentía en el pecho, tenía que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Sintiéndose más motivado, por fin terminó de llenar aquella solicitud para la Universidad de Tokio, apenas tendía el tiempo justo para mandar la aplicación pero confiaba en que sería aceptado; incluso se atrevería a hacer la prueba en el equipo de natación de la facultad y si tenía algo de suerte tal vez se quedaría.

Pasaron un par de semanas y Makoto ahora se encontraba en la estación de trenes, donde su familia y amigos lo acompañaban para desearle un buen viaje.

Sus padres se encontraban algo melancólicos, ya que su querido hijo mayor se marchaba del pueblo, pero a la vez se encontraban orgullosos y sobre todo aliviados al verlo salir por fin de esa etapa depresiva en la que se encontraba. Sus hermanitos lloraban desconsolados, cada uno se había tomado de una pierna del castaño intentando en vano retenerlo, pero el chico les sonreía y mientras acariciaba sus cabellos les decía que les llamaría todos los días y que siempre contarían con él. Nagisa lloraba incluso más que los gemelos, le dio un abrazo asfixiante y lo amenazó con irlo a visitar o incluso quedarse a vivir con él si no le respondía a tiempo los mensajes. En ese momento Makoto nombró oficialmente a Rei como el nuevo capitán del equipo de natación de Iwatobi, al chico de cabello azul se le humedecieron los ojos y le juró con esa solemnidad tan propia de él que cuidaría del equipo y de sus miembros y que haría hasta lo imposible por intentar hacer un trabajo tan bueno como el que había hecho el castaño.

Los altavoces de la estación anunciaban por fin que el tren con destino a Tokio saldría en unos minutos, Makoto abrazó de nuevo a sus seres queridos y subió al vagón, tomando su lugar en un asiento del lado de la ventana. El tren avanzaba lentamente y poco a poco fue perdiendo de vista a aquellas personas tan importantes para él y al pueblo que lo vio nacer y donde fue tan feliz. Ahora sólo le quedaba la vista al mar, tal vez era su imaginación pero nunca había visto el océano tan azul y tan brillante, que de inmediato recordó aquella mirada tan llena de tranquilidad que le había inspirado el más puro amor y devoción.

El sabía que jamás olvidaría a Haruka, pero guardaría todos sus sentimientos y recuerdos dentro de su corazón y ya no viviría en el pasado, de ahora en adelante viviría con plenitud el presente. Pero aun tenía la esperanza de que tal vez, muy en el fondo del corazón de Haru, hubiera un espacio para él.

FIN

_Yo creí que te conocía bien  
>Pero en todo este tiempo ya no lo puedo saber<br>Yo dejé que te fueras  
>Y eso me atormenta día y noche<br>Tu has sido el único para mí  
>El único amigo con el que he contado<br>Como pude dejar que te fueras  
>Daría lo que fuera por tenerte aquí conmigo<br>Pero ahora estoy solo con mi orgullo  
>Y sueño que aun sigues a mi lado<br>Pero eso fue ayer  
>Cuando tenía el mundo en mis manos<br>Pero no es el fin del mundo  
>Solo es un pequeño cambio de planes<br>Eso fue ayer  
>Pero hoy la vida sigue<br>Ya no me esconderé en el ayer  
>Porque el ayer se terminó<br>Amor, di todo mi amor  
>Creí ver la luz cuando vi tu llamada<br>La vida que pudimos compartir  
>Me ha abandonado y dejado en la desesperanza<br>Pero ahora estoy solo con mi orgullo  
>Luchando por no sacar las lágrimas que nunca me he permitido llorar<br>Pero eso fue ayer  
>El amor fue arrancado de mis manos<br>Pero eso no es el fin de mi mundo  
>Sólo que es un poco difícil de entender<br>Eso fue ayer  
>Pero hoy la vida sigue<br>Ya no me encontrarás en el mundo del ayer  
>Porque el ayer ya se fue<br>Le digo adiós al ayer  
>Se ha terminado y acabado<br>Pero aun así espero que en fondo de tu corazón  
>el ayer siga viviendo.<em>


End file.
